Stars Are Just Dreams That Came True
by Lila The Blue
Summary: "...This was the start of a new, darker beginning. A beginning full of pain and loneliness. A beginning without a home."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello Everybody! This is my first Fanfiction so please Read and Review! Tell your friends, too! That is, if you like it. If you don't like it the tell me what I can do to improve, _THEN_ tell your friends :).**

* * *

><p>The great kingdom of Gondor, country of the White City of Minas Tirith, City of Kings and lastly home. The white walls glistened and the flowers blossomed along the small windows in the people's miniature gardens. The smell of freshly baked breads and fresh fruits lined the small levels from the various vendors. I walked along a basket of fresh vegetables in my hand, young children dashing along the crowded street, full of energy and laughter. Yes, this was home. Going up to the fourth level, and down my alley way was the house I shared with my father, Aston, a blacksmith.<p>

"Papa! I'm home! I ran into Rorrarent at the Market on the second level and he gave me these lovely potatoes from the Shi- Papa," I stop suddenly seeing him sitting by the window where you can see what seemed like all of Gondor. The sun was setting giving the room a cold, gloomy look. "Are you alright?"

He glanced at me, his warm eyes shimmering with tears. He then glanced down to a lone piece of paper on the desk. I set down my basket on the small kitchen table. I picked up the piece of paper.

Aston,

I'm afraid that you have yet to pay your taxes, again. I regret to inform you that your shop and house will be taken in the name of our great steward Turgon. You are to leave the city of Minas Tirith by sundown of the third night.

Scribe,

Annothinth

"Oh papa," I whisper dropping the parchment onto the white marble floor. And like that I was without a home. I hugged Papa, his scent of mint and steel lingered in my nose. I lean back to observe him. His brown hair streaked with white along with his small beard. I had notice how old he looks, but his age is defiantly catching up to him. His tan skin was covered in wrinkles, like old leather, and brown eyes dulling.

I felt his now weakening shoulders, now shaking against mine. My pale blue dress darkened under his tears. This was the start of a new, darker beginning. A beginning full of pain and loneliness. A beginning without a home.

* * *

><p><strong>So... whatcha think? Tell me in the box below. Thanks so much for reading this!<strong>

**~Lila**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Heres the new chapter for Stars!**

** Warning! This is a really sad chapter!...At least I think it is, but I'm emotionally attached to all of my characters, no matter if I write about them or not.**

**I also recommend listening to "Hurt" By Thomas Bergersen while reading this chapter. I think it kinda enhances the mood of it.  
><strong>**I would also like to thank these lovely people for following/favoriting my story:  
><strong>**Sora Yumiko  
><strong>**EllieMarieG  
><strong>**GreenAndPinkBubbles  
><strong>**Lead Owl  
><strong>**lynnelay  
><strong>**and nachobeats823!**

**You guys are amazing! I hope to hear from you soon!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Years Later<strong>_

The sky was dark, rain plummeting to the earth, making it muddy. The streets were grim, and empty. There were no vendors, children, or horses; Except for two poor souls, an old man and his starving daughter. They sat on the side of the empty street, wet, starving, and ill.

The girl looked up as a grey horse rode by quickly splashing mud upon her and her father. The old mad Red liquid oozed from between his fingers, once more. He quickly wiped his hand off of his nasty tunic, which was covered in filth, with multiple holes, scantily patched up, by their small supply of dingy rags. The old man coughed viciously, as his beloved daughter cursed the rider. He glanced down into his warm, wet hand.

"Nasty men, they are Papa." The young maiden spouted off to her dear father. He grasped her hands, with his. The once smooth skin of her palms, toughened by long days of labor, squeezed his hand tightly. There were now unsightly scars from various burns going up her forearms, and along her hands.

"Your hands, my dear," he wheezed, "They are so rough. I remember when they were smooth; like the softest velvet. Now they are no more than hands of a woman who has a burden to heavy on her shoulders."

"Oh papa, you are no burden." She whispered. She kneeled in front of him, taking her burned hands and wiping the tears that fell from his eyes. The old man only brought up his wrinkly hands, to her face as he cried, feeling the deep scars, that resided on her now tarnished face. Tracing them, he felt her sigh as his hands went from her left temple across her face to her right jaw. Her once innocent beauty was marred by his incompetence, to care for his child.

They sat there for what seemed hours, just holding each other's faces, his blind eyes crying as he imagined the horror done to his once beautiful daughters face.

_**6 months later**_

Her ragged skirt billowed in the warm spring air, as she cried. It was only her and the priest, praying as her father was buried. Aston, Son of Elton, Blacksmith of Minas Tirith, was dead. Now, she was alone. So frightfully alone, in this large world, that refuses to show her mercy or kindness. As he was finished being buried, she laid a single xeranthemum on top of his grave. A sign of immortality and eternity, for her father will forever live in her heart. She returned to the town, where her and her father spent the most recent winter. She gathered her small knapsack and continued onward, to Bree. It was there that she planned to start a life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm going out of town this weekend so I won't have wifi until Sunday evening so please don't be disapponited when I dont update, tomorrow or Saturday.  
>I have (a mention) of Thorin in this Chapter! So be expecting him on Sunday! Hope you enjoy it! Please Review!<strong>

* * *

><p>Brown hair fell into her face as she brought the heavy down on the hot metal. The banging continued as the sleek blade was formed. Sweat poured from her brow as she worked. The tight braid that she had this morning was loosened and falling in her face. It was dank and dirty, covered in filth. Her dark tunic was covered in sweat, and her tighter pants in mud.<p>

"Emberlyn," Rabryn, her elderly customer called "Where is my horse shoe?" The said female sighed and dunked her sword in a bucket of water to cool. She went over to the work bench full of completed requests and pulled out a brand new silver horse shoe.

"Here you go, Mr. Rabryn. That will be two silver pieces." The old man gave her the said amount of money and hobbled away before she could say thank you. She chuckled under her breath and shook her head. He reminded her so much of her Father whenever he was ill. It had been a year since her father died in the Lone-Lands. Emberlyn shut her door and closed the curtains, signifying she was closed. Her shop and home was very small. Enough room for an anvil, fireplace, work bench and a bed. Tools and pots and pans swung from the low ceiling and the floor was just packed dirt. It made her miss the gleaming city of Minas Tirith.

Emberlyn took of her heavy working boots that were made of thick leather to prevent accidently burning her feet, and her fingerless gloves. Her hands were covered in hideous scars from a nightmare she would rather not remember. Picking up her thick wool blanket, Emberlyn went into a deep sleep, not to be disturbed.

_Emberlyn and her Father were walking through the woods near Rohan when there was a quiet rustle behind them. Emberlyn stopped and pulled her father off the path into a hollowed out tree stump. She quietly left her disabled father and went back out to the road.  
>The rustling was much louder now. Something large was coming. Emberlyn unsheathed her sword and prepared to defend herself and her father. <em>

_ All of a sudden a warg jumped from the bushes. She moved swiftly to the right and stabbed the warg in the back of the head. It was a scout. There were more to come. Emberlyn was terrified. What could a single girl do to an entire orc pack? Emberlyn ran back to her father and grabbed him, snatching him from the tree stump. Even though being small and frail, her father was still a man. A man much larger than herself. She picked him up carefully and slowly. She began to run as fast as she could with an old man in her arms. _

_ Her legs quickly became fatigued, as well as her arms. She could hear the snarling beasts behind her and went for their only hope. A well hidden shelter._

_ She couldn't find any. So she ran. She ran and ran and ran but there was no shelter. The wargs were quickly gaining on her so he felt her legs pump faster. There was a large snarl behind her. She looked back with large green terrified and saw an entire orc pack hunting her. Like, she and her father were deer, and they the hunter. They were so close. _

_ "Emberlyn." She heard a voice whisper. "Emberlyn." It called again. _

"EMBERLYN!" Aggy shouted at me. "You were screaming again Ember." She now softly whispered.

"Oh Aggy, I'm sorry to wake you again. Next time just gag me, okay?" Emberlyn said jokingly, hugging her neighbor. The town of Bree was nearly on top of itself, and the walls were thin.

"No matter, dear Ember! I was already up!" She said cheerily. Aggy's cheeks were rosy and full. She had little blonde ringlets bulled up in a bun and blue eyes that sparkled like, Eärendil'sStar. "Although Barli wasn't very happy about it, he had to get up anyways." Barli was Aggy's 4 year old son. The little boy would run around his parent's inn all day. The Butterbur's were kind folk, and often helped care for Emberlyn.

"So, how are things at the Pony?" Ember asked putting on her boots and gloves.

"Quite well! We just had Gandalf the Grey arrive, with a Dwarf! Isn't that exciting?" She proclaimed, sitting herself on my small bed as I got to work.

"What is a dwarf doing in Bree-land?" I ask sharpening the blade I forged yesterday.

"Nobody knows! Why don't you come have supper with us and you can check him out yourself. He is quite handsome for being a dwarf. He has the prettiest blue eyes that I have ever seen. There are rumors going around that he is the exiled King of the great dwarf kingdom of Erebor, gathering a dwarfish company to reclaim his lost homeland! Now isn't that exciting? I was talking to Dottie from down the street and she said…" Aggy kept talking about this strange dwarf and his powerful wizard companion. It still struck Emberlyn odd that a dwarf came to Bree. Dwarfs usually stayed in the Blue Mountains.

"So are you coming to supper, tonight? Barli would love to her some of your stories of Gondor again." Aggy finally finished

"I would love to Aggy. Thank you for inviting me."

"There is no need for thanking, my dear. It's what friends do." Aggy smiled before rushing over to The Prancing Pony, to care for her son and guests.

Friend. Emberlyn hadn't had a friend since Minas Tirith almost 5 years ago. Although the idea of having a friend, here in Bree, with her, wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Good for her, Right? Oh, and our dear Barli will be in the next chapter as well! Did you guys like Aggy? I think she will play a larger part in this story then I attened when I wrote this. So as said before please Review! It means alot if you do!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I would like to thank:**  
><strong>axara2<br>amethsyte  
>For followingfavoriting my story! It really means alot! Please review, Im getting quite desperate. Although Im not gonna be like "no reviews, no updates" it makes me feel like im doing a bad job at writing this stuff. But I shall continue onwards! **

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Emberlyn opened her door and window to let in the cool breeze. The small shop could get quite stuffy in the afternoons and she didn't want to pass out from the heat. The young maiden was grateful for the life provided for her here. While the food and housing conditions were usually poor, the company never was. Aggy and the other various women made sure she felt welcome in Bree and the men treated her like well, a man. So she always belonged here in Bree, but she felt as if it was but a lie. Deep down, Emberlyn always knew that nothing could feel like home like Minas Tirith did.<p>

She missed the vendors that she could easily call friends and the multiple children that ran across the busy streets. She missed Rorrarent, and his very obvious attempts to court her. She missed being able to look out of her bedroom window and see, what seemed like, the whole world. Then at night, when it was quiet, Emberlyn would walk the empty corridors in the light of the moon and stars. The stone walls would glisten and she would trace her hands along it, feeling the cold seep through her fingers into what felt like her very soul.

When Emberlyn snapped back into reality, the sun was hovering lower in the sky then she remembered it being. She hurriedly grabbed a new tunic, trousers, and a bar of soap before heading to the gate.

"Where you be headed, Ms. Emberlyn?" asked Harry, the gatekeeper. He was a rather unattractive young fellow, only in his 17th years at the most.

"That is none of you business now is it, Harold Goatleaf?" She snapped at him as he opened the door. His beady eyes widened and he backed off.

"Yes, Ms. Emberlyn. I'm just doing my job ma'am." The nervous boy stuttered. Emberlyn then continued my journey to the small creek, about 20 minutes from the hamlet. The forest was quiet and I appreciated the silence. She quickly bathed in the cold water of the creek, the water turned black from soot and dirt. Her skin felt raw by the time she stopped scrubbing all the dirt off and her hair was cleaned. She then got dressed and grabbed her dirty clothes and washed them in the creek.

By the time she got back to Bree, her hair was curling and the sun was low in the sky, almost below the horizon. She stopped by her small shop/house and hung her now drying clothes on a rafter before putting her hair in a loose plait down to her lower back. She walked over to the Prancing Pony to meet Aggy, Barli, and Eddie for dinner. The pony was full of rowdy men harassing the barmaids and waitresses serving them. Suddenly there was a flash of gold and a pair of little arms wrap around her legs with a little squeal.

"Emmy!" the child called "Are you going to tell me stories, Emmy? Are you?" Little Barliman's blue eyes lit up.

"Stories?" She questioned him "Now, why would I tell you stories?" She laughed picking him up and setting him on her hip. There was a mischievous glint in the young ladies eyes, as she teased the young boy.

"Oh, please, Emmy! I haven't heard one of your stories in ages!" cried the little boy, dramatically.

"Well…" Emberlyn pretended to hesitate "I suppose ONE story couldn't hurt."

"Oh, Thank You Emmy!" the small child yelled gleefully. "Can you tell me the story of how you beat those Men in Rohan, or the time you slayed those goblins in the Misty Mountains or-or-or when you fought those orcs in Dunland!" He said excitedly bouncing around.

"Barliman Butterbur! Stop patronizing Miss Emberlyn and eat your supper! She will tell you a story later!" Aggy called from behind the bar, her eyes firm.

"Yes mama." Barli pouted and went back to where his supper lay, waiting for him to eat.

"How are you, my dear?" Aggy asked cleaning a mug.

"Quite well. Now where is this ghastly handsome dwarf you speak of?" Ember mock her from our early conversation. The tiny blonde narrowed her eyes at her dark companion.

"He is not down here for supper yet. I trust you will not start a brawl in my pub, while you wait, am I clear?" her maternal tone came out and she pointed her chubby index finger at the blacksmith. Said blacksmith, laughed and nodded. The barmaid then handed her a pint of ale saying it was 'on the house'.

Emberlyn slowly took a sip of the bitter ale, as she surveyed the room around her. She saw Hank, the baker, Tom, the butcher, and Eddie, Aggy's husband and the owner of the Prancing Pony, all getting very drunk. Eddie Butterbur was not the most handsome creature in the world. Very far from it actually. He had a balding head with only the slightest bit of thin brown hair and a rather large beer gut. He was also a horrible drunk. Then there were the two waitresses, Liza and Mary. Liza had long red hair that was vey curly and a button nose, and Mary had mousy brown hair that seemed to be constantly frizzy but she always had a large smile on her face. There was a few characters she did not recognize, but that was normal for many travelers pass through Bree. There was one extremely odd fellow though, who stood out from the rest. He was an old man with a long graying beard and a tall pointed grey hat. He was sitting by himself by the fire and he seemed to looking at a piece of parchment.

"Aggy!" Emberlyn called "Who is that strange man by the fire? He is quite unlike anyone I have ever seen before."

"That, my dear, is Gandalf the Grey. He is the wizard I told you about. Very cheerful fellow, he is. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you introduced yourself. Seems to love to make new acquaintances." She said, nodding her head over to him.

"Isn't he the one traveling with the Dwarf?" Emberlyn queried. The barmaid confirmed the blacksmith's suspicions. Said blacksmith, finished her pint in a few quick gulps before slamming it down on the bar and walking over to the Wizard.

"Hello, sir. I'm Emberlyn. I couldn't help but notice that you are not a usual customer here at the Pony."

"Well, it's a pleasure Miss Emberlyn. No, this is indeed my first stay here at the Prancing Pony. Would you like a seat?" the kindly wizard inquired, with a warm smile on his face. Emberlyn gratefully took the offered seat.

"So, excuse my bluntness, there is a rumor going around Bree that you travel with a Dwarvish Prince. I was just curious if it were true." Emberlyn said as sweetly as possible batting her eyelashes, trying to seem innocent.

"Why, yes, it is true." Said a deep baritone voice behind me. The rugged maiden tensed and turned around slowly to see a pair of striking blue eyes staring back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Let me know what you think in the box below! I love constructive criticism, as it makes me feel like I can connect with you guys. Also, sorry for the long wait! I meant to post last night but I got sidetracked with unpacking and getting ready for school (yeah :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh gosh, sorry you guys. I can't believe it's been 9 days. But I do want to thank:  
>beautifulysmashed<br>SoraLover987142  
>ladymoonscar<br>LadyLucy1990  
>IndependenceRising and<br>Backlinedeyes  
>For FavoriteFollowing my Story. However, the best fan awards go to...  
>Thenerdist2000<br>mau/amethyste and  
>wrmauney!<br>For REVIEWING! They mean so much to me! I love you guys so much! and to reply**

**Thenerdist2000: Why, thank you!**

**wrmauney:Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I freaked out when I read your review. I'm pretty sure my sister thinks I'm insane now XD!**

**Mau/amethyste: Thank you for reviewing! To be honest your English is probably better than mine sometimes. I think I'll put in a Thorin POV soon, just for you :D!**

* * *

><p>A stout dwarf, stood in front of Emberlyn. He had long black hair, slightly graying, that had a few braids in it. But his eyes, oh his eyes were the clearest blue eyes, Emberlyn had ever seen.<p>

"Ah, Thorin! How pleasant of you to join us! This is Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain." Gandalf stated. The Dwarvish King and I had not broken eye contact. He seemed cold, distant, and hardened.

"Emberlyn, daughter of Britlyn and Aston, Blacksmith of Bree, at your service, Milord." She said as cold as ice. He finally broke contact and looked to Gandalf, without uttering a single word. He walked to the other side of the table and sat down.

"Emberlyn, you say your father was Aston, correct?" inquired Gandalf. He had a spark of recognition in his eye.

"Yes, sir that is correct. Were you acquainted with my father?" Emberlyn responded flagging down Mary, for another ale.

"By the Valar! Aston, of Minas Tirith! He is one of the greatest blacksmiths I have ever had the pleasure of knowing! Did he marry Britlyn? Oh, she was such a lovely young girl. You look much like your father! Where is he and Britlyn? I wish to visit them once more!" Exclaimed Gandalf excitedly. He was laughing heartily with a smile upon his face. Emberlyn couldn't bear to bring him the ill news of them being departed.

"Gandalf, we have business to discuss. Would you mind, using your visitations off until we are finished discussing more important matters?" grumbled the dwarf. She shot a glance over to him. He was brooding, for sure, but indeed handsome, like Aggy had said.

"Yes, I best be off. It was a pleasure, meeting you Master Gandalf. Perhaps you can stop by my shop before you leave. Just ask Mary or Liza where it is. They will be more than happy to tell you. Good Evening!" Emberlyn called, slipping into the crowd, until she was up the stairs to where the Butterburs resided. There was Barli, with a plate full of cabbage, potatoes, and corned beef. He sighed and pushed the food around with his fork.

"Your mother expects you to eat that Barli. Now I suggest you do." Emberlyn stated from the shadowy door frame. Barli jumped from the sudden voice in the air.

"Oh, Miss Emmy, it's only you. I'll eat it all gone if you tell me a story." He bargained with the slinky blacksmith. She laughed and sat down next to him.

"Ok, young one, but as a speak you will that cabbage." He nodded his chubby blonde head "Now, where shall I start?"

"The Beginning!" Cried Barli. Emberlyn laughed nodding. "Aye, that would be a good place to start wouldn't it? Well, there is a story I heard from one of the men I met from the Far East, that you might like, yes? Good. Well, once there was a young maiden…"

_This young maiden was unlike the rest in her village. She was extraordinarily beautiful and kind, but she had not a penny to her name. She dressed in rags and stole food for her sickly father. One day, she was stealing a bit of fruit, from a rich and greedy merchant, but the merchant caught her. 'Thief! I shall cut off your hands for trying to steal my fruit' He bellowed. He drew a long curved blade that was covered in the blood of other thieves, like her. She looked away, not wanting to see the blade come down upon her hands. But the slicing of the blade never came. She looked back to see a tall man in dark clothing standing in front of the merchant. 'Move, boy, before I cut off your hands as well!' The boy did not move. Instead he took off his hood to reveal, the Prince. The girl gasped as did the merchant. The girl saw her chance to run, and bolted, the small fruit in her hands. She heard the cries of the merchant for forgiveness, behind her. She continued to run before she reached a small crumbling building in an abandoned part of town. Inside were many ragged rugs and pillows. She gave the fruit to her starving father, although she herself was starving. Later that night, the girl died, going to the Valar. The next morning, the Prince found the dead girl, and cried, for he had loved her. The prince took in her father and cared for him as well as giving her a royal burial. The Prince moved on to become, King, made a caring maiden a Queen, and had 3 children. _

"But, Miss Emmy, I thought he loved the poor girl!" Cried Barli, pounding his little fist on the table.

"He did, Little One, the Prince moved on. Death is a natural part of life, and if we were so despaired after anyone died, especially the ones we love, that we couldn't move on, the world would be out of balance. For the pain of a lost loved one is great, but the love made from a new friendship afterwards, is able to heal the pain." Emberlyn tried to synthesize with the toddler. Said toddler, proceeded to yawn, while trying to argue with her. "Now, my young knight must make his way to his bed. There is a fresh adventure, in your dreams, now go and chase it." She gently pushed the child towards his bed, where he lied down and snuggled into the blankets Emberlyn had draped over him.

"Miss Emmy," Barli yawned

"Yes?"

"Where is your mommy and daddy?" he asked.

"They are with the Prince and poor Girl, my child. Now, sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So whatcha think? I had to come with that story on spot so I hope it's okay XD. Anyways, My birthday was on Sunday! This author is now a whopping 15 years of age! I feel so old!**


	6. Chapter 6

So it's been about... 4 months. I would like to apologize for my tardiness and give you 2 chapters! Will this be efficient? Also please tell me if Thorin ,or Gandalf start to seem very ooc. I am typing this on my Kindle as well. This should be interesting.

* * *

><p><em>"Rorrarent" Emberlyn giggled squirming as the tall make tickled her "Please, stop. I must return home my father will be worried sick if I fail to return before sundown. Again." "Come on, Ember. Have a little fun. Magdalene, Duinhir, Lothírel and I are going to a Moon Festival down in the first ring. You should come." The tall merchant pleaded. Rorrarent had olive colored skin and hair the color of honey, that flowed to his shoulders, in soft waves. "No, I am tending to my father tonight." Emberlyn stated firmly. She turned back around and continued home. " I will wait for you, Emberlyn! Even if it takes a thousand years, I will wait!" He shouted down the empty corridor.<em>

**3rd person Limited (Gandalf) pov**

" 'Personal Leave'? Oh, how unfortunate. I rather enjoyed the company of Miss Emberlyn." Gandalf sighed." Why, yes, sir." A Mrs. Trudy Appledore ,comments "Ember went to visit the grave of her father. Didn't she tell you? She's probably half way to the Lone-Lands by now." "Why, no, she did not." Gandalf sighed. " Well, have a pleasant day." " You as well miss." Gandalf nodded to the woman as she walked away. The grey wizard quickly walked back to the inn where his stoic companion had just risen.

**3rd person Limited (Emberlyn) pov**

The sky was a bright blue as Emberlyn quickly rode into the last village before she was in the Lone-Lands. The streets were bustling with merchants and villagers alike, searching for supplies. Ember dismounted Èothain, her chestnut colored mare, walking up to a young woman selling flowers. "Miss Emberlyn! Enchanted to see you again! The usual I assume?" "Yes, Brenda, thank you." The rugged blacksmith said, passing her a copper coin. The young maiden handed her a bouquet of xeranthemums. Emberlyn grabbed Èothain's reins and walked him out of the village, like a dead man to his death. By sunset Emberlyn reached the crude grave stone in the middle of a empty field, in the distance the towering Weathertop. "Hello father. I brought some flowers. I've made some new friends in Bree. I think you would like them very much. I also opened my on blacksmith shop. It's not as grand as the one back home but, it's good enough for me. I estimated that in about another 10 years I can go home and pay our old taxes. Maybe I'll even marry Rorrarent." She laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Oh papa, how I miss you. I met a man yesterday. Apparently he knew you and mama when you were young. I can't bring it to myself to tell him you departed. He was so happy. I will see you see you soon papa. I love you." The blacksmith fell to her knees in tears. Bringing her hands to her eyes feeling the salt water run down them, she sat on her father's grave and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks To:  
>BallerinaRose22<br>Green-lovershaters  
>RADickey85<br>drwatsonn  
>QueenOfTheHobbits<br>LiveLifeUp  
>kittie17<br>aeriestar  
>and ParaGhost<br>**

**Comment Responses:  
>wrmauney:<strong> It's good to be back! I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was rather difficult to type on my kindle. XD. I also give you Thorin's Thoughts, on Emberlyn, when they first meet. Honestly it makes me kinda sad, but they're gonna do what they're gonna do.

**BallerinaRose22: **daww.. you make me blush :). Yes, I plan on following the story line. I plan on making based off the movies. Honestly I havent gotten around to reading the book yet. Anyways, I ve read stories like that too, and I couldn't really get into it. So your gonna see some dialouge from the movie, but there is going to be more than that. In my opinion, you already know what they say (you are reading a fanfiction on it) so unless I find it important to my plot, or can make some witty comment, it might not be in there.

**drwatsonn:** Thank you. To be honest, I'm excited to see where this goes as well.

**(I feel like I was very honest in my comments now that i've read back over them.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Thorin P.O.V.

Thorin had just finished looking over different maps planning his route to Erebor in the spring. He agreed with the wizard the previous night to reclaim his lost homeland. Walking down to the bar and dining area of the small in he was staying in, he thought of whom to bring along with him. Balin and Dwalin for sure. Oin would be useful, and wherever Oin went Gloin was sure to follow. Nori and Dori would be useful as well but, then they would bring along there slightly incompetent brother Ori. Bombur, Bofur, and there cousin Bifur, would be good assets as well. He would have to bring along Fili, his heir, and Kili, for the brothers were inseparable.

The room was crowded, as it was the night before. It seemed this was the meeting spot for travelers, Breelanders, and Shire-folk alike. He scanned the room for the old Wizard, when he did finally spot him. He started making his way, when he saw a young woman sit down in front of him. She had on grey breeches, with a black tunic. She had black fingerless leather gloves and sturdy working boots, much what used to wear, when working as a blacksmith. She had brown hair in a loose braid down to her back. He approached in time to hear a rather imposing question.

"…there is a rumor going around Bree that you travel with a Dwarvish Prince. I was just curious if it were true." A voice slightly rough asked. Gossiping women, what did Thorin expect?

"Why, yes, it is true." Thorin stated, his eyes hardening. The female obviously tensed, at the sudden intrusion of their conversation. She turned around, and it was Thorin's turn to tense. Instead of a dainty face of a sweet young girl as he had been expecting, there was a face riddled with scars. She was at least 25 in the age of Men.

"Ah, Thorin! How pleasant of you to join us! This is Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King under the Mountain." Gandalf stated. I continued to stare into her piercing gaze, the color of emeralds.

"Emberlyn, daughter of Britlyn and Aston, Blacksmith of Bree, at your service, milord." She replied, her voice still slightly husky. Thorin broke the heated staring contest slightly shaken up. He glanced over at Gandalf before sitting beside him. He watched as her and Gandalf spoke. There were three scars that ran diagonally across her face. The two on the outside were smaller, maybe two inches long, that ran across the bridge of her nose and the right side of her jaw. The largest one was the length of her face, running from just above her right temple, down across her lips to her left jaw. It caught the end of her eye, tugging it down slightly.

"…Where is he and Britlyn? I wish to visit them once more!" His companion exclaimed.

"Gandalf, we have business to discuss. Would you mind, using your visitations off until we are finished discussing more important matter?" The stoic dwarf grumbled. He wasn't in the mood for dealing with the Wizard's social life.

"Yes, I best be off. It was a pleasure meeting you, Master Gandalf. Perhaps you can stop by my shop before you leave. Just ask Mary or Liza where it is. They would be more than happy to tell you. Good Evening!" Emberlyn called before slipping into the crowds disappearing completely.

"Now, Thorin, she would have made a lovely member of your company!" Gandalf exclaimed, slightly angry.

"I already have created my company. I shall have 13 of my most trusted dwarves accompany us to the mountain. You know of them. Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur. That, Gandalf, is my company." Thorin replied taking a swig of ale.

"What of your burglar? I hope you do not think that a _dwarf_ will be your burglar? No. I have already of a burglar in mind. Meet me April 26th, at Bag End, in Hobbiton. I will leave a mark on the door. I will take my leave dear friend." Gandalf stands and pays the curly headed woman at the door, and takes his leave. Thorin finishes his ale and leaves to Ered Luin. He gives not a thought to the scarred woman he met that night. Tis a shame, for that scarred maiden, with a heart of pure gold, would forever change the life of the lonely dwarf prince.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thorin's Thoughts!<strong>_

**"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild and that you have no place amongst us? I've never been so wrong in all my life. "  
>-Thorin Oakenshield<strong>

**I want to thank wrmauney for this brilliant idea she gave me unintentionally. You wanted Thorin's Thoughts...here you go!**


End file.
